Talk:Assistant Mayor Bellwether/@comment-27926499-20170103201807/@comment-23880286-20170121153854
A & B: People ended up fearing them, so her plan worked. Just have Lionheart lock them up and the police will find them eventually. Bellwether is the assistant mayor, so she's probably the replacement mayor if the real mayor can't do the job anymore. I think being assistant mayor counts as political experience. C: I did misunderstand, but it doesn't change much if it's actual poison or the serum. It's a little less obvious if it's the serum, but it's still safer to have random targets that can't be traced back to you. The public speaking thing was for the police who solved the case, so Bogo as leader and Hopps as the one who actually solved it. Bellwether wasn't made mayor yet, so she would probably be interviewed later, and maybe she publicly denounced him there. It wasn't shown, so we don't know what exactly happened when she became mayor. D: Except Hitler didn't do that. First, he spent a lot of years just getting the people on his side. Then he slowly introduced things against jews, and even from that point it still took a couple of years before they were sent to concentration camps (at least I believe so, definitely took a while though). So if you want to see Bellwether as Hitler, then you could say she did things exactly like him. She spent her first few weeks not doing anything bad, just like Hitler. If she was like Hitler, she'd go on like that for a few years before doing anything major. I don't see how her relationship with Judy is relevant. If anything, it's better that she wasn't too close to her, because that would be really cliché. It's always your closest friend who turns out to be the enemy in lame plot twists just because that's the most shocking. Same with Hans, he was Anna's romantic interest, so that's very close, even if that romance started much too fast. If Bellwether was very close to Judy, then that would be a female Hans. Now she's a twist villain that actually makes sense. E: As shown on the first day at the ZPD, Bogo had already assigned the missing mammal cases to the other cops, so everyone was looking for them. Judy happened to be the one solving it and the one smarter than the others because she's the protagonist. Is that really a problem you have with this movie? Because if it is, that's a problem you'd have with every similar movie. The protagonist always solves the case. No exceptions. Simply because it would make for an uninteresting movie if someone else solved it. Both Bogo and Clawhauser work at the office. If the people investigating the cases don't get any further, there's not really anything they can do. If there's nothing to do, they might as well be playing with an app instead of doing nothing at all. It was convenient that Judy solved it, nothing more. If she didn't solve it, someone else would eventually, but I talked about that in my original reply.